Core C: Data Management and Analysis Core?Abstract Valid, reliable, and comparable information on the health of populations, including non-fatal outcomes, is an essential requirement for effective public health programs. The Health and Aging in Africa: Longitudinal Studies of an INDEPTH Community (HAALSI) Program is the only Health and Retirement Survey (HRS) sister study in Africa and fills a gap by providing information on a cohort of older adults within a Health and Demographic Surveillance Site (HDSS), in the context of high HIV prevalence and rising risks and prevalence of cardiometabolic diseases (CMD). The five projects in HAALSI share a need to collect valid, reliable, and comparable measurements on a wide array of variables of interest; to characterize trends over time in selected outcomes; and to undertake rigorous analysis of key relationships between variables, including evaluation of causal effects where relevant and feasible. In addition to its position as the only HRS sister study in sub- Saharan Africa, the specific research aims of the HAALSI Program reside within a broader INDEPTH initiative to advance the understanding of adult health and aging across the network, which adds further salience to the need to develop durable measurement and analytic procedures, techniques, and instruments for illuminating patterns and trends in the health and well-being of older adults. The overall goal of the Data Management and Analysis Core (Core C) is to serve as a fundamental resource to all of the projects, the investigative team, and the scientific community via a set of key functions including: developing and disseminating a harmonized set of measurement instruments; developing the analytic basis for instrument testing and validation in close collaboration with the Field Core (Core B); and providing a focal point and toolkit for standardized data analysis and synthesis of research findings, in a way that maximizes use of new and existing data sources. Core C will also work closely with the Leadership and Administration Core (Core A) on large-scale dissemination activities and with the Biomarkers and Biobanking Core (Core D) on harmonization and standardization of biomarker data incorporation into analytical datasets for wide public use. The aims for Core C are: AIM 1: Develop and adapt a comprehensive set of instruments and protocols for valid, reliable, and comparable measurement of functional health status, morbidity, risk factor exposures, and economic and social covariates of health. AIM 2: Develop summary measures, derive variables for analytic datasets, harmonize standardized variables across HRS and sister studies, and support applications of analytical strategies that will be coordinated and shared across projects and cores. AIM 3: Fully document HAALSI datasets for public use and harmonize HAALSI data collection throughout waves and across HRS sister studies.